Don't Forget
by Punk-DL
Summary: When the new girl came everything changed for kim then she left and came back after 2 year.(suck at summary)
1. Chapter 1

Kim's (POV

Close of from love I

didnt need the pain once or

twice was enough and it

was all in vain time starts

to pass before you know

what your frozen

I woke up to the stupid sound of 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis, at 6:00 in the morning. Now you must know that I hate waking up in the morning. Auggg. I got my butt out of bed and went to take a shower, thinking today will be my last day of school for me. Also its the talent show. I will have a big suprise for my used to be friends the "Wassabi Warriors".Now you must be confused let me take u back to what happened.*Flashback* It was a normal day at Seaford high. About 3 months ago until my Ex-best friend Amber came. We used to be best friends in middle school, but it all changed when her crush asked me to the dance instead of her. I said no to him cause I know Amber would. She told me it was fine that i could go with him, so I said yes and I went to the dance with him. The day after, I got to school and everyone was giving me death glares, calling me **, b**ch, ** and many more hurtful things. I went to talk to Amber but she ignored me. When I asked her whats wrong, she slapped me in the face, and called me the biggest ** ever. That was the last time I talked to her, ever since i've been bullyed and being called names. One day when I came home, my mom told me great news that we were moving to Seaford I was so happy I could to start a new life. Today she came walking in the class, she saw me, and had the biggest smirk on her face. I wasnt afraid of her any more. It wasnt until lunch, Jack as the good person, he invited Amber to our table, and introduced all of us. Amber and Jack started becoming great friends. Days pass by, Jack and the guys forgot about me and was interested in Amber. Soon Jack asked Amber out, and my heart broke into pieces. Many weeks went by, Amber spread bad rumors about me and how she knew me at my old school. She said i was the biggest ** **, and let any guy in my pants. She also told Jack that she "overheard" me in the girls bathroom, how im only using Jack to get into his pants, but it was all lies. But Jack believed her and stopped hanging out with me, and stopped talking to me, and bullyed me, during those months. When i went to karate practice they took turns on beating me. I got tired of it, and quit karate. I told Rudy that im really sorry, and it was Family problems. I lied to him. I have been training in my basment dojo with my neighbor friend, he was an sixth degree black belt and went to the Otai Academy in Japan. He trained me secretly, I was becoming more good. Now im a 3rd dergee black belt. I quit all my school activities, even cherleading. I cant believe it all happened in 2 months.*FLASHBACK ENDED* I got out of the shower and went to pick my outfit.i picked out a blue jean short shorts, and a white tank top with a skull at the back, and black combat boots, with black wing earings.I left my hair down with my natural curly hair, and natural make up, and a little bit of red lipistick.I went to look in my long mirror on the wal,l and i looked hot.I usually dont dress like this but it was a special occasion, it was the talent show and the last time the guys will see what really hturts me. hat they believed the rumors. Jack is dating amber, but I cant let that put me down.I went down stairs and grabbed an apple, and my skateboard, (no one knows i skateboard not even jack). I headed to school its 5 minute ride to school.

When I got there, everyone was staring at me, and most boys were wolf whisling. I saw jack and the guys staring at me, in surprise and shock. Because they never knew i skateboard and dress like this. I saw Jack looking at me angry, cause he didnt know. But i dont care. I passed by them while smiling (evil smirk). I went through the doors of Seaford high and I went to my locker grabbed everything i needed for 1st 2nd and 3rd period and went class.

Jack's (POV)

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I woke up to my stupid alarm clock. I got my butt out of bed and went to take a shower. I was thinking of how Kim used to be a ** and many other things at her old school. I knew the real Kim and the new girl came about 2 months ago, and now my new girlfriend. I believed everything she said about kim, because they used to go to the same school. The guys and I stopped talking to her, and everyone at school did too. We also bullyed he,r but there a voice in my head saying it was lie, but i didnt care about it. We took turns beating kim, and everytime we did, we all laughed but soon she quit the dojo, and every school activity. I cant believe i used to love her. I got out of the shower went to my closei. I picked out a blue V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, my black skater shoes. When i was done, i went down stairs, grabbed an apple and my skateboard and went to school.

(time skips)

When i got there i went to the guys and said hi, they said hi and heys. Then we started to talk about the talent show, when we heard someone skating here, no one skateboards here but me. When we turned around, we saw Kim skateboarding here. The guys and I were suprised. she was so beautiful like an angel, her hair was natural curly and had natural make up and those rel lips. I just want to pound at her and kiss those beautiful soft lips. The way she dressed made her more sexy ."jack stop thinking about Kim you have a beautiful girlfriend" my mind was telling me.I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear boys wolf whisling, and i got mad and angry and how she never told me she could skateboard. I got more angry at her when she passed us, she was smiling with a smirk. Cause evreyone one was staring at her, even me and the guys. I could smell her hair, it smelled like strawberries. She past by and went inside. Then i turned around to the guys they were standing there like statues. I snapped my hands together and they snapped pot of their thoughts,

they were staring at me and then jerry said "WOOW mamacita looks hot yoo who is she" me and the guys face palmed and told jerry it was kim then he said "kim looks hottt yoo" then eddie said "wow kim looks really different" eddie was righ she looks way different from the old milton said "Guys come on we have to go to class" and with that we went to class.

time skips to 3rd period

Jacks (POV)

i was in 3rd period when i saw kim walk up to the class and tell the teacher something, but i couldnt hear it. With that she went out of the room. She left, i could only think about where she could have gone to. I was snapped out of thoughts when the intercome came one "please everyone go to the cafeteria for the talent show, thank you" with that everyone went to the cafeteria. I was still thinking about Kim how she hasnt come back. Its been 3 minutes already. I met up with guys in the cafeteria, and went to sit in front row. i was talking to the guys about the tornament we have next week, when the principal came on stage, and started to call names after 2 hours of everyone showing their talents, (there was alot of people who entered in the talent show. there was a prize for first place). One name caught my attetion, and everyone elses. Because right there, was Kim. She came walking on stage with a black/red electric guitar around her neck and started to play.

Kim's (POV)

it was 3rd period and i remembered i that to go to the cafeteria for the talent show. i went to ask permission from the teacher so i could leave. I noticed Jack staring at me trying to listen, but i know he couldnt. He didnt see that i was staring at him. After i left i got to the cafeteria. Donna, her posse, and Amber came up to me. Amber said "is Kimberly going to embarass herself in front of the whole school because she has no talent" and thretened me that she was going to win first prize. i didnt say anything and walked behind the stage. They are going to be ** that i'll take the first place (evil smirk). After 30 minutes everyone came, and i noticed jack and the gang were sitting and talking in the first row. 2 hours everone did their talents. Some were good, and some were bad. Let me tell ya, Amber was horrible, everyone went silent, but she thought she was so good that no one could say anything. I was laughing when she was done. The principal called my name and i could see everyone surprised. It went dead silent. I went on stage with my black/red guitar around my neck. I left my guitar here on friday, cause i knew i needed it for the talent show on monday. Today. I went to the microphone and said "Hey everyone, i wrote this song called Dont Forget for some of my old friends out there" after that i startted to sing and then started to play my guitar.

Did you forget

That I was even alive?

Everything we ever had?

Did you forget?

Did you forget

About me?

Did you regret (did you regret)

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget (did you forget)

What we were feeling inside?

Now I'm left to forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand

Did you regret

Ever holding my hand?

Never again

Please don't forget

Don't forget

We had it all

We were just about to fall

Even more in love

Than we were before

I won't forget

I won't forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

Guitar Solo

Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

At all

And at last

All the pictures have been burned

And all the past

Is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget

Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us

(Don't forget)

After i finished playing i said "thank you " and walked out of the stage. I hear every one clapping and cheering. It was the loadest, i heard through out the entire talent show. I knew was going to win first place.

Jacks (POV)

When kim was on stage she said, "hey everyone, i wrote this song called Dont Forget for some of my old friends out there" and she started to play her song. After she finished, i knew the song was for us. I looked at the guys, and they had red eyes.I know that they knew who the song was for. "Thank you" sah said. After she left everyone started to cheer and clap. I just stared at the stage waitinig for the principal to announce the winner.

no ones (POV)

After the principle told everyone to stop talking and annouce the winner "Okay this years first pace talent show goes to... Kimberly Crawford" Everyone cheered and clapped. Kim came on stage and received her prize.

KIms (POV)

When i heard the principal annouced my name, and i won i was so happy. I went on stage and received my prize, which was a 1,000 dollar check. I hear Amber screaming and hugging jack and crying because she lost. 'That ** deserves it' i thought in my head. I just smiled as every was leaving. I was about leave when i heard jack and the guys talking. They said

Jack-guys i think we should talk to kim

Jerry-why

Milton-because she wrote us that song and we need to talk to her about it

Eddie-and everyone knows that song is for us

Jack-yea dude everyone is giving us glares...

I couldnt hear what they kept talking about, beacause i had to go back to the cafeteria and grab my guitar, the check, and my backpack. Im going to ask the principle if i could leave, because it was the last day of school for me, and it was the middle of tenth grade. im glad im leaving, so i wont be bullied any more. start a new life. i was about to leave when i saw the guys coming towards me. I started to run and hide behind some locker, so they couln't see me.

Eddie-guys we lost her, now what

Jerry-who are we looking for

Jack-dont worry guys we can talk to her tomorrow

Milton-okay then lets go back to class

With that they left to go to class, but they wont know that i wont be here tomorrow because im leaving. they left and i went to the principle to ask her if i could leave early. She said yes and i told her not tell any one, about where i left or anything to no one. With that i left and went home. i went to my room packed some last minute things put them in the car. i played angry birds and waited for my mom to come home and go to airport.

Jack's (POV)

After everyone left i went to the guys to tell them we need to talk to kim about the song, and why she wrote that song for us. We felt really sorry that we werent talking to her, and explain to us why Amber said all those things about her. if it was true. We never asked her if it was. We went back to the cafeteria to look for kim, when she saw us coming towards her she started to run. We chased after her after a few minutes. We lost her. I told the guys we would talk to her tomorrow, and went back to our classes.(but none of us knew it would be the last time we will see kim)

kims (POV)

After my mom got home, she told me it was time to go to the airport. i got in the car and said "good-bye seaford" in a whisper. When we got to the airport, we went through security, and got on bored (**dont know about airports**). i knew i was going to start a new life in Miami, that i was happy with, but i dont know if i will ever come back to seaford..


	2. Chapter 2

I was on the plane heading to Miami. Listening to 'Secrets' by One Republic, thinking about what I would do when I get there.

(few hours later)

We just arrived at the airport of Miami, I got my luggage and waited for my mom to come. After she came, she called a cab. We headed to our new home. We got to our house it was near the beach, it has 2 floors, a porch, on the front lawn was a garden, with different color of roses. There was a gate around the house. There was a car port and a courtyard. I went inside and it was beautiful. The living room was huge, with a big flat screen t.v, a long white couch at the back near the wall, and 2 love seats on either side. The kitchen was big too. With everything a kitchen needed. There was small t.v near the corner of the walls. A cream color on the first floor was the kitchen, living room, a bathroom, and two rooms. One room was for my moms office, and the other room was her room, with her own our stuff from Seaford were already there. All the electronics were already plugged in. The first floor was for my mom and the second floor was mine we decided to have our own floor with all our stuff. I went up the stairs, and the walls were the same color as downstairs. There were 3 rooms and one bathroom, I looked through the rooms so I could pick which one I wanted. I picked the last room. It was really beautiful. It has view of the beach with the sun going down. A beautiful bed was in the middle. It has a walk in closet. The room pretty much has its own house. It was really beautiful. I noticed that it was already night time and I was really tired from the plane ride. I went to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next day at 11:00 with the sun shining through the long wide window. I saw the boxes that needed to be unpacked. I groaned. I lazily got up and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, and put on blue jean shorts, a black tank top with a broken heart on it and black converse. I left my hair down and put on natural make up. Then I went downstairs to see my mom cooking, she said, "Good morning sweetie! Did u have a good sleep?" I said, "Yeah I did. Hey Mom, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, sure ask anything." " I was wondering if I could paint my room turquoise?" "Yeah sure sweetie! You can do whatever you want. Oh! and before I forget, I enrolled you at Crystal Miami High School. You start on Thursday in 2 days. Im going to work and fix some stuff, ok sweetie? I have to go. Bye love you!" "Love you too mom!" I said. Urgg, Im starting school in 2 days. Its really hot here. Everything on the first floor was unpacked already, my mom probably did last night while I was sleeping. Any way it was her floor, now what i need to do is unpack all my stuff. I went into the basement looking for the turquoise paint, we used to have lots of paint back home in Seaford. I found what I was looking for, and I grabbed the purple and black paint, so I can add designs to my room, and some brushes. I went back up stairs, and moved all the boxes into the hallway except my bed. I cover it with a cover so it wont get paint on it, and cover the floor with newspaper and blasted music. About an hour later I finish painting my room and went to get the boxes with my bathroom supplies. After 30 minutes, I finished putting everything i need in my bathroom. I went to grab the boxes that has my clothes and went into my walk in closet, and started hanging my clothes which consisted of shorts, skirts, shoes, etc... After I finished about another half an hour, the walls were dry. I designed flowers and a tree with pink flowers like the wind was blowing the flowers. Thats one of my secrets. Im really good at drawing, like really good but nobody knew. About 2 hours later, everything was dry. I put up my favorite singers and band posters. I put my makeup by my mirror, hung my guitar, put my skateboard trophies and cheer leading trophies on the wall. Yup thats right Im a sucker for music, and i have been in skateboarding competitions and have won alot of trophies but no one knows. Well only the trophies and competitions. After 3 more hours, I finish with my room. I put some stuff in the hallways, like some flowers in a vase. My floor looked awesome after i finished. I went down stairs and cooked some lasagna for my mom and I, when she comes back. Thats another one of my secret talents, im really good at cooking. I have lots of talents, you'll just have to wait and see them. after eating, I was exhausted and sweaty. I took a shower again. I went to my room and started to listen to music. laying on my bed thinking 'what would I do in Miami for the rest of my life?'

(Back to Seaford with Jack in the morning of the day)

Jack's (POV)

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I took a shower and got dressed. I went down stairs and ate breakfast. Grabbed my skateboard and went to school. I was really nervous, because me and the guys were going to talk to Kim and ask yesterday after the talent show and we started to chase her. We didnt see her at lunch, or any of our classed we had with her. Any way, we forgot about that. i shrugged it off. I got to school and went straight to the guys. "Hey guys!" they said "hey" then i said " Have you seen kim? Cause we need to talk to her" "We havent seen her yet" said Milton, "Then lets go look for her then" Eddie said "Look for who?" guess who said that, if you dont know, then it was Jerry. The guys and I faced palmed. I slapped him in the head and said, "We're looking for Kim Jerry" "Ow! that hurt man! Not cool yo!"he said. After, the guys and I separated and started to look for Kim. But we couldn't. We went to her locker so we can wait for her, I said, "Hey did u find kim? or see her?" "No we didnt find her" they said. We waited for 5 minutes, but she didnt come and the bell rang and we had to go to class.

(time skips to lunch)

It was lunch time already I went to my usual table and met with the guys. "Hey guys did u see Kim? because shes not in any of my classes" "She's in my class today, but i didnt even see her" Milton said. "Sorry man. Eddie and I didnt see her" Jerry said. "Maybe she didnt feel well and stayed home" Eddie said. "I hope so Eddie" i said. After lunch, we all went to our classes. I had this gut feeling that Kim wasnt coming ever. But ignored it. I got in class and Amber my girlfriend, sat next to me and started sucking my face. When i kissed her, i felt nothing, like i wasnt meant to be with her. She pulled away and asked me "Jackie-poo are you okay?" "I'm fine Amber im just tired" i said. I lied to her. "Okay i'll got sit with my friends, okay Jackie-poo?" she said. "Alright, bye". Augg, I hate that name. Any way I still like her. After that, the teacher came and started talking.. blah blah blah... I wasn't even paying attention. I was worried about Kim, you might think why i was worried about her since I've been bullying her, and calling her names, teasing her, but I never really asked her if it was true. I just believed Amber because she was my girlfriend. She would never lie to me, and besides she used to be best friends with Kim. They went to the same school, until she found out that Kim had sex with her boyfriend. I believed Amber and stopped talking to Kim. I was interrupted by the bell and I went to my last class of the day.

kims (POV)

Wow it was 9:00pm. I guess time passes when your unpacking, and thinking alot. I was really tired so I went down stairs. My mom was not back yet, so I left a sticky note on the door of the fridge that said "Hey mom, if your back and hungry, i made lasagna. I hope you like it. Love Kim XOXO" With that i went to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up at 10:30 went to take a shower. I put on some, blue short shorts and a dark blue tank top with dark blue flats with a bow on it. I left my curly hair down, and put on some makeup, a little, not too much. I went down stairs and saw a note from my mom. It said, "Hey honey thank you so much for cooking last night. i was so tired that i couldn't cook. But you did your cooking. its really getting good. It was delicious, I went to work early, but I wont be back until 11:30pm. I left you some money on the counter. Go out and buy some stuff. Have fun. Bye sweetie love mom XOXO". i threw the note away grabbed the money, my skateboard, and my keys. Locked the door and started riding on the side walk. After a good 5 minutes. I found a place called Mall of Miami I started walking through the mall, looking at some stores, when my eyes caught on a music store called Sonic Boom. With 4 people inside. There were 2 girls and 2 boys. The first girl had brown wavy hair, shes tall. The next one was shorter than everyone else, she had black hair it was naturally curly. The fist boy was a little bit taller then the two girls and shorter than the other boy he had blond hair, he was built well and a little cute. The other boy was taller than everyone else, he dresses funny, and has brown hair. I went inside and they turned around. The brunet asked me, "Hi could I help you with anything?" Ismiled and said, "Thank you but im just looking around" "Okay, if you need anything just ask me. I would love to help you" she said. "Thank you" I started to look around. The short one came to me and asked "Hey are you new here? i haven't seen you around" she said. "Yeah, im new here, i just moved here yesterday." Then the blond boy said "Well then welcome to Miami my name is...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim's (POV)  
"Hey are you new here? i haven't seen you around" she said. "Yeah, im new here, i just moved here yesterday." Then the blond boy said "Well then welcome to Miami my name is Austin Moon and these are my ,Trish and Dez" he said."well hi everyone it's nice to meet all of you, and my name is kim, kim crawford i said."well than kim would you like to came with me and i could give a tour"Austin said i think thats hes name."i would like that Austin right"i said."yea thats right well see you guys later come on kim all show you around."okay,well it was nice meeting you guys"i said after i left with Austin.

While Austin was showing me around we learned alot about each other and we had a lot in comman."so kim waht do you like doing" he asked."well i do karate,skateboard,cook,sing a little and write my own songs but i keep it a secret and many other things what about you,i said wow i can't believe i said that to him no boby knows that i can sing."wow really you sing and you kateboard well i sing and write my own musci too i dance,play different instruments and other things" he said."that's really cool so by any chance your going to Crystal Miami high school"i asked."yea i go there why" "because im starting there on thursday" "thats great i'll give you a tour of the school if you want" "that would be grate,ooh look its getting late i have to i'll see you around" "alright bye see you around"he said and with i left.

when i got home i took a shower put my PJs on and though of Austin hi's friends he seems really nice and cute and his friends are nice.i learned that were going to the same school and theres a dojo at the mall called "The Silver Moom"i'll sigh up that Ally's father Owns the music he sings and write his own songs i guess i found me new group of friends and my life will be filled with advebtures and i'll have a great life.I'll have a lot of time to forget my old life and my that i fell asleep.

**Hey guys i know i haven't updated but i've been busy with school works and with the snow blizzard we had but i'll promise to update soon with longer chapter and i know this one was short but i'll make it longer bye**

**DL-AR**


End file.
